


Not Simply Another School Romance

by ArkaneAssassin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkaneAssassin/pseuds/ArkaneAssassin
Summary: After the dust had settled at Hogwarts, two of its most famous residents have finally opened themselves up to each other.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Not Simply Another School Romance

Harry had always found the Great Lake to be one of the most peaceful spots of Hogwarts, the predictable sound of the rolling grey waters combined with the sound of birdsong and the wind as it passed through the trees was a soothing ambience to go along with the visuals as it lay beneath a cloudless Summer blue sky flanked by the castle on one-side and everywhere else the distant tall hills that led away from Hogwarts itself. As a solitary break from the hustle and bustle of castle life it had always been lovely enough but as he felt the shifting weight resting in his lap and the occasional sound of pages turning he couldn’t help but find the company even better as he looked down to the face the face of the brunette witch that currently sat in his lap, his hand briefly pausing its calming running through her curls.

The pause was enough to stir the witch from her book, “what are you looking at,” Hermione asked, her cinnamon eyes searching his for answers.

“Just my beautiful girlfriend,” he offered with a lazy smile, causing her to look away and her cheeks to redden, even now still being someone who found physical compliments a strange concept.

“Whatever you say Harry,” she offered in a small voice, trying to focus back on her book which Harry took as an instruction to recommence his ministrations. Looking back up himself he couldn’t help but notice as some younger years passed by the edge of the lake itself taking glances at them. Even now it seemed many of the students at Hogwarts found the open relationship between the two of them that had been established upon their return gossip-worthy, even though it had been had always been the gossip since their earliest years at the school when they hadn’t been interested in each other.

Their own behaviour probably hadn’t helped matters, that of a newly-together couple in love with each other as they would walk through the castle and grounds holding hands, the picnics by the lake, always being sat closely together in the Great Hall, or the slightly more rare little love notes they left on each other’s desks at times. Given everything that had happened to them maybe it didn’t make sense to those around them that they would treat each other in such an openly loving way, that they’d be more serious and reserved, but to them it was the chance to explore experiences that which they’d previously missed out on. A slow steady relationship as if they were any other exploring couple in this place without all the burdens that had been placed on their shoulders, simply wanting to be in each other’s company rather than the war heroes they were supposed to be representing in the eyes of many who also walked the halls. Or maybe it was simply viewed they were too old already for such behaviour.

Harry looked down again at the beautiful witch that lay with her head in his lap. Focused on how her previously uniform curly brown hair showed increasing signs of her life experience as it showed the signs of permanent lightening in patches and viewed the lines around her eyes that she never really bothered in covering that shifted as her eyes moved along with the words in whatever tome she was reading. As she went to turn the page he moved his free hand to hold hers, feeling where the skin had wrinkled as time had passed, causing her eyes to once again question his motives, letting her book rest in her lap as she instead moved the hand that had held it to skim through his now grey hair, “what is it?”

He smiled again at her, feeling as the skin around his mouth tightened, “do you think we should’ve done this earlier,” he asked, referencing the oft-talked about topic of just how long it had taken to admit their feelings with each other.

“Maybe, but why focus on that? We still have the rest of our lives to spend together,” she replied so logically as always.

Yes, the burgeoning romance between Professors Potter and Granger maybe was an oddly young and innocent one. But at sixty-five he supposed, they were barely middle-aged by that point.

And as he manoeuvred himself to gently kiss her, having forgotten they were both due to start teaching their next lessons in less than ten minutes, he knew it was never too late to make up for lost time.

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me last night and I couldn't help but quickly write it up. Definitely a lack of "later life" stuff with most characters in this series of books.


End file.
